A Man's Life is Gold
by Nemesia23
Summary: Asami just wasn't made for relationship, read his story. Drabble.


Title: A Man's Life is Gold!

Pairing: Asami x Akihito

Warnings: Swearing, sexual content, violence, rape.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Asami just wasn't made for relationship, read his story. Drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, or any of its character, but belong to Yamane-sensei.

He's a sight to behold. This beautiful boy laid in my bed. He is my pet. At least that's what everyone assumes he is.

But he is not my pet. He is my lover, my soul mate, my life. This is all pretend, because as much as I want to claim him as mine, he is not truly in my grasp. I can cage and trap him to make him submit to me, but his soul is pure fire. And he will never surrender himself even to his master. Me.

I am a fool. I've fallen hard for him. This young cocky brat is my downfall. He is also my savior from the darkness that consumes my soul. Being with him, with my adorable Akihito makes me feel many emotions I've long since forgotten. With him, my life is never dull.

Akihito is mine. I've decided to claim him. He has my name now to prove to all that he belongs to me, and that he's already taken. I won't let another touch him ever again.

In the past, I've buried myself deep in the shadows. Fear of getting hurt. My world is harsh and cruel. Anyone whom I've ever loved has hurt me. My pride is all I have left. Through sweat, blood and crime I became the man I am today. Powerful and rich beyond compare. I am the Great Asami Ryuichi.

Everyone fears me. No one is there to accuse me even if I was to commit a crime right in front of their eyes. Pathetic, all of them are cowards.

This naive photographer glares at me, sneers at my evil deeds and then runs away from me. He is an apparition of all that I have lost.

I had captured and claimed him. I did everything a person should never do to kids. I raped him. Punishing him like I do to others who dare to challenge me. But something in me can't truly hurt him, neither can I kill this little life who is amusing me endlessly with his defiant nature. This kid has spunk! After everything that I did to him, this young boy continues to surprise me.

We have lots of 'games' together. At these times, I start to feel a little different. I don't know what changed, but my soul felt a little lighter days after I met this spunky brat. And for the life of me, I truly would like to see how this 'kid' will grow up to become someday. He impressed me tremendously with his zest for life. And I admired him for that!

Something happened to him within days of meeting him, he was kidnapped. His captor is someone from my past. I don't like someone touching my property so I have to get him back. I fucked him in the bathroom afterwards. Marking him in all the places that the other sinner like me had tasted and touched.

Akihito is dangerous. Not that he is bad like me, but he has a tendency to get into a lot of trouble. It wouldn't bother me if it was minor. The bigger troubles he gets himself into is bad for me. It affects my concentration, I can't seem to focus on anything if something isn't right with my Akihito.

"My?" I'm stunned. Shocked and overwhelmed with the suddenness of my feelings for the brat. Akihito definitely must be punished heavily for his crime. A sin against my heart which is suddenly feeling not quite right in many ways its not supposed to do.

The many days he was gone, my world turned gray. I haven't felt this lonely in years. I have to get him back safe to me, in my bed, in my life.

That bastard who shot him right in front of my eyes made me feel like death had taken residence in my being. And I have to wipe that scum off the face of the earth, or I'll go mad forever. I totally lost it. I lost control.

My pride isn't even there with me, at the time I kneel beside a bleeding Akihito, my bleeding love. My mind is screaming "live Takaba, live for me. Don't die, please...I need you!" I feel blank for the first time in my life.

The slow rise of his chest assured me, he is alive. Feilong's voice which I almost didn't hear, was telling me that my beloved was indeed not dead. It's funny how the word alive is making me happy, when I myself, kill and bring forth death to others.

I will never let my boy be in this situation ever again. For I cannot survive if he is forever gone. I admit, he is my life.

I brought him home. And to the shock of everyone, and I meant everyone in Japan for I am well known for being a very rich businessman, I married the boy. The news was all over, not only in our country but also in other places abroad. The underworld was shocked as well.

The cops under my payroll kept my image clean even when I killed a few assassins sent by my nasty rivals and other crime families who wanted to bring me down. My men silence those that are a threat to my lover.

Akihito Takaba will now be known as my mate. Akihito Asami is truly mine!

It's a perfect life, I can say I'm a blessed man. There may be little troubles here and there from time to time, but it's nothing really major that my men can't handle. I employed some of my subordinates to do my work, and occasionally I check on them.

Now, I'm with my lover, my partner in everything. I've decided to be a family man (imagine that!), and me and my mate had adopted twins. My kids are all grown up now, and also their children have a few brats of their own. I'm a great grandpa now. My life is beautiful just like my mate.

My lover. My mate. My child's mother. My beloved Akihito smiling at me, was there beside me before I closed my eyes forever.

~End~


End file.
